Reversed Stockholm Syndrome
by GNerd2012
Summary: Renji Abarai, conflicted about his place in life, travels to Hueco Mundo for his answer. However, he finds Starrk on accident who is depressed by his endless loneliness. To Stark's surprise, Renji is willing to heal his pain of loneliness the best way...


I really hate the fact that I can't get as strong as Captain Byakuya, and that Ichigo seems to surpass me everyday getting stronger with his ridiculous hollow powers. The Quincy boy, Uryuu Ishida, also seems to be advancing in his weapons and speed which is starting to surprass my shunpo by incredible heights. I feel pathetic to even consider myself a lieutenant in the gotei 13 anymore. As I stepped out the shower, dried myself off, and began brushing my long hair, I contemplated on what I was going to do now. I needed to get stronger, I just didn't know how to do it. The thought occured to me to gain hollow powers the same as Ichigo, and in order to do that I need to travel to Hueco Mundo and speak to either Aizen or the 8th espada Szayel Aporro Grantz. Both options were a bad idea. Aizen would merely capture me, and Szayel would want to start experimenting on me because he's almost as insane as Captain Kurotsuchi. Oh well, what else do I have to lose? Even after discovering my bankai, I'm still lieutenant-leveled, and a majority of other lieutenants could defeat me easily in battle. Surprisingly, I even began to question my zanpakuto Zabimaru. I enjoy fighting with her, and she enjoys fighting with me, but we never get any stronger. I remember how confident we were battling against Captain Kuchiki for the first time, and how easily he broke Zabimaru to pieces, and slashed me up with the release of his bankai. I mean damn, what does it take for a mother fucker to get strong around here? The other captains can do it because they're so blessed, so why not me?

I stared into the mirror again realizing who I am and my history. My whole life I was mere support character, or that guy wanting to be trained instead of doing the training. As a lieutenant, I was never more than an assistant or handy-man compared to Captain Kuchiki. Clenching my fists, I punched the mirror as hard as I could shattering it to pieces. I prayed no one heard it so I could stay in my zone. I wish the mirror could be the face of Captain Kuchiki or Ichigo Kurosaki. Both would never understand how I feel to be the bottom guy, the underdog. After repeating the word "underdog" in my head several more times, I realized what my destiny was, to get stronger. I may get in trouble with Soul Society for this, but I think I have the perfect excuse.

When nighttime came around, I dashed out from my quaters, and narrowly dodged Captain Shunsui who was doing his usual night strolls. I forgot the name of that portal Urahara used, but I used it to slip into Hueco Mundo, and start my mission. Traveling across the sand, I eventually saw the Arrancar Castle in my view, and soon I felt a rush of power course through my viens. The power that Ichigo has increasing his speed and Lunar Fang would eventually strengthen Zabimaru the same way. I just needed the perfect lie.

I finally took a step before the castle doorway which was up high and locked meaning the arrancar must be asleep. That must be a lie because arrancar like Ulquiorra were isomniacs. I decided to sneak in through a secret entrance, and travel through the castle to find Szayel or Aizen. It took me awhile to do so, and took a little longer since I had to escape the views and sensors of lower Arrancar, or those two bitches Loly and Menoly. Those girls were obviously hollow-whores that Aizen fucks on a daily. Loly wore those tight outfits for a reason.

Anywhore, I continued my mission eventually finding an Espada room. I took a deep sigh, and prepared myself for an intense negotiation talk with Szayel. Opening the door, lying on a beanbag was the #1 Espada Coyote Starrk. My gut dropped realizing my stupid mistake. I forgot to read the number on the door...

"Hm? Who're you?" Starrk asked. "You look like a lieutenant Shinigami."

"I-I," I studdered stupidly.

"I can tell by your gestures and speech that you feel caught in a wrongful act, which you are. You're not going to be able to leave this castle alive now that I know your prescence."

"Pl-please, I-I-I was looking for someone else, for help."

"Help? What would a shinigami need help from a hollow for?"

"Um, you see I-,"

"OH whatever, go ahead."

Starrk layed back down on his bean bag sighing and putting his hands behind his head to relax. He was one strange Espada to me. After the Arrancar War, I heard that Mayuri managed to revive the fallen Arrancar and have them establish a government in Hueco Mundo. Barrangan is the king of course, but Stark, being stronger than him, is still considered Espada (which is Congress in hollow terms). I had to hear from Shunsui what his battle was like with the strongest Espada, and frankly it was interesting of course. Shunsui is one of those people who have no interesting fights, but he did say this espada was unlike the others. He seemed lazy, unmotivated, and had a deep sense of sadness within him. However, his emotional personality does not compare to his fighting skills being able to read opponet movements easily, and counter them.

"What's the matter?" my stupid ass asked.

"Nothin, just leave."

I felt as if someone was posessing my body because the words coming out of my mouth were not matching the ones my brain was producing. "Umm okay, well um, if you wanted me to stay here then I could for a few minutes," I told him. Starrk glanced at me opening one of his sleepy eyes and muttered," you would seriously risk being caught by Ulquiorra who is always snooping around, and being turned over to Aizen all for spending time with me?"

"I don't fear Aizen, I can handle him."

"Hmph, you're not the wisest of shinigami, but I can tell by your facial expressions and body movements that you have a big heart."

Starrk closed his eyes resting again, and I felt compelled to stay with him and talk. The Arrancar War was something I never fully understood which was why I should talk to Starrk and get his point of view on it. Starrk allowed me to pull up Lilinette's bean bag in front of him so I can sit down and allow conversation to start. He told me how Aizen invaded the palace, defeated Barrangan, and took over. Afterwards Aizen began to dominante all hollows and have them work to his merciless ends. Starrk felt bonds with alot of the arrancar who were sent out to war and killed, but thankfully Mayuri was gracious enough to revive them. I admitted that I only do what I am told by Captain Yamamoto, and that is my only position in the war. Starrk gave me a strange look after I said that which made me shudder a bit. Hopefully that was not the wrong thing to say.

"Don't you ever feel...like a pawn being put in that position?" he asked me.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Your place in the war was only because of what Yamamoto told you? Barrangan is king because we chose him to be. I know your captain commander only took that position through birthright and previous votes."

"Well um..."

"Do you ever want that sense of being free? That feeling of nobody ever telling you what to do, or controlling what you do or how to think?"

"I am a shinigami, I cannot violate what I am told-,"

"Exactly, you're weak-minded."

I stood up angry with Starrk for throwing these ridiculous ass questions at me. I clenched my fists wanting to punch him but couldn't. "You don't understand Starrk," I mumbled. "The feeling that you are uselss, like you are no good, and then when you try to better yourself you are always the underdog being bested by someone else. Even as I discover my bankai and train hard, I will always be nothing more than Byakuya Kuchiki's lieutenant." Starrk eyes were open taking in every second of the weak moment I was showboating. I wanted to cry thinking about how pathetic my position was in life, but my manliness refused to give in to that kind of weakness. Rukia is suppose to be my friend to protect, yet I fail everytime, and Ichigo ends up saving her from the disasters I should have been stronger to overcome. Ichigo can easily go against espada number four Ulquiorra, yet I can't defeat espada eight, Szayel, without help from a ryoka and two lower hollows. Then I pictured my life-long rival Byakuya Kuchiki repeatedly slicing me up with his senbonzakura as I tried to show how much stronger I have become, and how other captains look down upon me. My bankai, Zabimaru, will never be as good as all the other bankais...Senbonzakura...Hyourinmaru...Zangetsu...or even Ashijoki Gisho. Unfortunately, a tear slipped out of my eye, and dropped to the ground. I quickly rubbed my eye trying to deny the fact that Starrk saw my tear fall.

"Renji Abarai," he said.

I looked at him wondering what he wanted, and saw that he was already leaning up in his bean bag. "Renji, take off your clothes," he told me. I looked at him suspiciously, but the expression in his eyes showed his seriousness. I slipped my robe off, and dropped Zabimaru to the ground. Starrk's eyes traced themselves all over my body observing every muscle, every tattoo, every body part, and any other feature they could find. Starrk stood up with his tall frame towering above mine. He looked down at me with his serious expression and said gently," you are a beautiful bodied man, and I appreciate you coming here to vent about your life story to me. It really makes me feel good." Starrk began to remove his clothing until he was butt-naked with me. I blushed a little seeing his swoled body. He had thick arm muscles, a six-pack, and his dick was so long! Starrk reached his hands out, grabbed my waist, and brung me closer to him violating both of our bubbles. He kissed me softly on the lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying this passionate moment. Starrk rubbed his hands over my lower back and my ass. His hand scrolled up to my hair, and brushed it with his fingers enjoying all of my locks, and un-doing my band that kept my hair in a ponytail. I felt my hair drop onto my back, and Starrk becoming more aggresive with his hug and his kiss. Gently in my ear, he told me to lay down on my bean bag with my face down. I obediently did as he said, and I felt him kissing the back of my neck, and working his mouth down my spine. I clenched the bean bag in anticipation knowing what was next. Starrk flickered his tounge out licking my ass, and he began to eat it out like it was food he hadn't had in years. I moaned as sexy as I could to show my appreciation, as well as satisfaction with the way his tounge felt. Starrk rubbed my ass and smacked it commenting saying," I have never known a shinigami to have such an attractive, fat ass. You are a wonderous man." Starrk slid his finger into ass after that, and began finger fucking me.

"Aaahh Starrk! Oooohhh that feels so good baby," I moaned. "Oh please give me more!"

"I'll give you whatever you want."

Starrk leaned over me joining his hands with the back of mines, sat his head down on my neck, and slid his penis perfectly into my boy pussy. I let out a small welp feeling the sharp, but small-lasting pain of its entrance. Fortunately, it became better as Starrk moved his hips back and forth fucking me. I whined and moaned praising Starrk's dick, and he simply listened to me in enjoyment as if I was his favorite music track. He kissed my neck a couple times to ensure my security in his hold, and whispered in my ear," I love you baby, I won't let you leave unsatisfied." While he fucked me, he squirmed his hand between my body and the bean bag, and found my privates. He was so flexible being able to fuck me, and stroke my penis at the same time. I moaned and cried so much Starrk might have thought I was dying.

"Come baby, come for daddy," he said to me.

"N-no, please I want to enjoy this more!"

"I don't want Ulquiorra coming in and reporting our love, I want to keep you safe from harm."

"No...please Starrk. I love you-,"

"Cum baby, just let it all out for daddy."

The way he said it had me so aroused that I came. I knew his hands were soaked with my semen, as well as the bean bag, but when I came, he busted his nut inside of my ass. I felt that wet sensation inside of my ass, and it felt good that it was his.

"Thank you for staying with me," Starrk told me. "I am glad you broke my loneliness."

"Thank you for listening to me," I responded. "I am glad to find someone who cares."

"Anytime shinigami. I will open a descorrer for you to return home, and hopefully I will see you again."


End file.
